The Dare
by Sandman1191999
Summary: Who would have thought a simple dare would bring the most polar opposites of the Teen Titan team closer together? Please R&R. It is much appreciated.


**The Dare**

**A/N: Hey guys, Sandman here. This is a fanfic I started many months ago and I completely forgot about it until I saw it under my documents in Microsoft Word. If I see that people like it, I'll make it longer. Otherwise, I'll just make it a two or three shot story. Please favorite, follow, and leave reviews in the comment section. I accept constructive criticism but please NO flames. If you are to criticize me, please do it rationally and actually explain to me what you think I need to improve on. Thank you. I hope you like!**

Beast boy looked dully at the tiled white floor beneath him, his shoulders slumped low. He suddenly felt an ominous presence near him and glanced up to meet with the stoic gaze of his dark teammate. "I'm ready to leave." she muttered, floating a few inches above the ground. He nodded, standing up from the bench. "Where do you want to go next? That spell book place or…?" It was evident in his tone of voice that he was bored out of his mind. He couldn't help but to recall how he got himself into this mess.

_At Titans Tower a few hours earlier:_

"_Alright fellow teen titans! Who'd like to play the Earthling game called "Truth or Dare" with me?" the alien princess asked, holding a small deck of cards in her hands. The room remained silent. Beast Boy and Cyborg continued playing their video game, appearing oblivious to Starfire's query. Raven hovered in the air a few feet away, eyes closed and a concentrated look on her features. She was meditating. Starfire's happiness began to die out as she solemnly glanced around the room, searching for anyone willing to play with her. She sighed when her eyes returned with none._

_Perhaps she'll just have to play by herself…again. She abruptly jumped, hearing a voice near her. "Hi, guys. I'm back from training." Her face lit up when she saw Robin enter the room. This was her chance! Before Robin could even get out another word, Starfire exclaimed, "Robin! Please play this game with me!" She grinned sweetly at him, gesturing towards the deck of cards in her palm. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh, uh, sorry Starfire but I've got to go-" _

_He paused in mid sentence, seeing the disappointed expression on her face. He cleared his throat. "Well, I mean, sure! I've just got to leave in a few minutes but I'll play one round with the gang. Is that ok?" Starfire beamed, eagerly nodding her head. So, after grabbing the other teen titans' attentions and taking them away from their activities, all five teenagers sat cross legged on the floor, waiting for Starfire. _

"_Who wants to go?" she asked. They all shrugged. "I'll go first then!" She picked a card from the stack. It was a truth card. She read the message on the back of it out loud as her eyes scanned it. "Confession #1: Who was and/or is still your first crush?" A blush painted her cheeks. "U-um…" she trailed off. If anyone had been bored by the thought of having to play the game with her before, they definitely weren't anymore. They all intriguingly waited for her answer. She anxiously looked around, standing up._

"_U-um, I lose!" she said, throwing the card behind her back. She nervously looked at Robin before turning away, quietly dismissing herself. "Wait – what?!" the four wondered. They could faintly hear Starfire urging Beast Boy to play next as she left the room. "It appears it's your time to draw a card, Gar." She muttered, twirling a strand of her dark pink locks between her fingers._

_The green shifter reluctantly reached for one, flipping the back to find his challenge. His eyes widened. It was a dare card. 'Aw man!'_

Present:

The card had said to invite someone you knew to a specific destination. Unfortunately, the catch was that the surrounding players had to choose who you went with and to what place. Two out of four chose for Beast Boy to hang out with Raven, the remaining two being Raven and Beast Boy themselves. It's not that they hated each other…they just weren't the most compatible of friends in the group. I mean, sure they had helped each other through harsh times, but they still weren't _that _close.

Realizing they had no other choice, they unenthusiastically agreed to tolerate one another for the next six hours. Following several more minutes of earning vicious snickers from their teammates, they learned they would be accompanying each other to the mall. How delighted they were to find that out!

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, remembering the devious looks on his pals' faces. They only thought it was funny because it wasn't them. He was _so_ going to get back at Cyborg. The mall? Seriously? Why did he have to come up with that? Why not a zoo or a video game shop? Those would've been a lot cooler. Oh, wait. The answer was obvious. He did it to aggravate him.

In the midst of his thoughts he turned towards Raven, seeing her stare ahead into nothingness, the same nonchalant expression on her face from before. 'She never shows any emotion.' He thought, thinking back to the time he and Cyborg journeyed through her mirror. She had such nice multiple personalities…. er, he meant emotions. He still couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that she honestly believed him to be funny and regretted being so mean to him. It made him pity her for not being able to be like a normal person and let out her feelings without bursting a vase or two. He honestly didn't know how she could handle it.

"Do you want to go to the food court?" she asked in her usual monotone voice, interrupting his train of thought. Beast Boy looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I noticed you seemed bored while I was changing into the outfit Starfire made me promise to try in the store. I know you and Cyborg love to eat food so… we can go there if you wish." She replied. Beast Boy stared. Was she being serious? He smiled in relief, hearing his stomach grumble for the fifth time.

"Sure! It's on me!"

The half demon nodded her head slowly, beginning to head down the corridor. Beast Boy followed quickly behind her. "Hey, Rae?" he said. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes?" A huge grin spread across his face.

"Thanks!"

"For what?" she asked.

"For allowing me to eat! Truthfully, I thought you were going to make me wait 'til the end of the day."

Her eyebrows narrowed at the current look he was giving her. It was so…warm. She swiftly faced away, feeling a blush creep its way onto her cheeks. She hoped he didn't see! "No problem." she murmured back.


End file.
